PDKT! Standart House
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Lain kali Aster tak mau lagi ikut jika Om mengajak ke cafe! Tidak mau! PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Pair:**_ **Yuushou x Aster**

 _ **Warning: Typo, fluffy, some mistakes EYD, AU, sho-ai, OOC, semi-pedo.**_

 _ **A/N: Fic**_ **ini pertama kali tercipta untuk mengerjai Adinda tercinta.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Standart House**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Aster menguap.

Pelajaran hari ini membosankan sekali.

Serius, Aster sangat bosan.

Astaganaga, mengapa guru yang sedang mengajar di depannya ini menjelaskan materi seperti sedang mendongeng atau menyenandungkan lagu? Aster sudah nyaris tak tahan menahan kantuk.

Sungguh, tak ada yang menarik selama di kelas. Teman-teman sekelasnya diam-diam ada yang asyik mengobrol, beberapa mencatat materi di buku pelajaran, sisanya bertopang dagu memerhatikan guru.

Aaaah~ benar-benar membosankan! Cepatlah berakhir! Kenapa bel pulang lama sekali berbunyi?

Aster menguap lagi.

Untung hari ini dia libur kerja. Kedai tempatnya kerja sambilan sehari-hari sedang tutup karena pemiliknya menghadiri acara di kota sebelah, para pekerja diliburkan selama beberapa hari. Kabar baik karena Aster juga mulai jenuh dan ingin istirahat. Kebetulan kakak angkatnya juga tak bisa mengajarinya materi hari ini karena ada laporan yang harus diselesaikan besok.

Saat ini buktinya. Lihat saja, Aster jadi cepat lelah, 'kan?

Kedua lengan dilipat di atas meja, kepala direbahkan di atasnya. Ah, nyamannya, rasanya ia akan segera tertidur begitu saja. Tetapi tidak, tidak boleh. Sebentar lagi seharusnya bel pulang berbunyi. Ia hanya perlu mendengarkan penjelasan guru beberapa waktu lagi.

Tetapi kalau hanya memejamkan mata saja, tak apa, 'kan?

Kelopak mata Aster menurun. Bulu-bulu mata lentik mulai berjatuhan menutupi pandangan, sedikit lagi ... sedikit lagi ... sedikit lagi ...

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Aster terhenyak. Refleks bangun dan kepala otomatis menengok ke arah jam di dinding kelas tepat di atas paan tulis. Astaga, waktu berjalan secepat itu? Aster pasti sudah sangat mengantuk sekali sampai tak sadar waktu berjalan. Waktu memang tak pernah berhenti, sih.

"Baik. Pelajaran cukup sampai di sini. Minggu depan, kita mulai latihan praktek," pesan guru yang mengajar.

Suara sahutan mengiyakan menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Bersamaan dengan riuhnya setiap murid yang menyibukkan diri pada buku dan alat tulisnya. Mengemasi barang bawaan ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru, tak sabar ingin pulang. Beberapa bersantai-santai mengobrol dengan teman yang kebetulan satu klub. Aster termasuk yang pertama.

Begitu tasnya sudah yakin terisi dan tersusun dengan rapi, Aster keluar kelas dengan langkah ringan. Sepertinya tertidur sebentar membuatnya agak segar. Tetapi sebaiknya ia ke toilet dulu untuk mencuci muka.

Lorong dilewati dengan tenang, siswa-siswa lain berjalan di dekatnya namun berlawanan arah. Siswi-siswi tampak berjalan bergerombol dan mengobrolkan banyak hal. Anak laki-laki yang mengikuti klub di bidang olahraga tampak bersemangat menuju gedung sebelah di mana ruang klub berada.

Aster terlalu mager untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub. Sekali pun Aster ahli bela diri, Aster tetap tak berminat. Toh, baginya bela diri itu masalah lain. Kegiatan di sekolah cuma untuk menonjolkan prestasi. Aster sangat terang-terangan tak acuh. Ia lebih tertarik menabung untuk mengganti sarung bantal bergambar Om-Om yang baru, yang lebih cakep.

Aster memasuki toilet. Beda dengan toilet perempuan, di sini sepi. Hanya ada dua orang yang berada di dalam. Oh, ada yang memakai bilik. Berarti tiga.

Remaja berambut perak itu melangkah menuju wastafel, tepat di depan keran yang tak terpakai. Tas di taruh di dekat kaki, tak ingin basah terkena air. Tangannya diangkat, menyentuh keran yang terasa dingin, lalu memutarnya. Air mendesak deras lewat lubang-lubang kecil. Kedua telapak tangan bersisian, menampung air yang jatuh hingga penuh. Genangan yang tercipta dibawa naik, hingga bertemu dengan paras mulus tak bernoda.

Fyuh!

Segar sekali.

Tak sengaja, poni Aster ikut basah karenanya. Keran dimatikan. Dua buah tisu yang tersedia diambil, guna mengelap wajah yang basah.

Kedua permata admiral Aster bertemu dengan pantulan cermin, menatap dirinya sendiri. Ah, berapa kali dilihat, Aster ini memang perkasa. Huh, enak saja orang yang sering menyebutnya manis. Jelas-jelas Aster gagah begini, tak kalah dengan kakaknya. Yah, meski wajah kakaknya termasuk molek jika diperhatikan benar-benar ...

Pasti kakaknya barusan bersin atau bersendawa.

Abaikan.

Aster mengambil tasnya, berbalik dari wastafel, dan berjalan keluar.

Duk!

"Ah, maaf!" Aster mengangkat sebelah tangan, melambai minta maaf pada seseorang yang tak sengaja ditubruknya ketika akan keluar toilet.

"Tak apa." Siswa tersebut memasuki toilet, wajahnya tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apa pun.

Aster mencuri pandang, melirik ke belakang. Hanya perasaannya atau memang siswa itu mirip kakaknya? Hanya saja warna rambutnya sama dengan Aster. Dia juga memakai kacamata berbingkai merah. Siapa itu?

Ah, sudahlah. Yang tak dikenal tak usah diurusi. Aster mengangkat bahu dan kembali melangkah keluar.

Sekarang, pulang dan tidur.

Meski sudah cuci muka, Aster masih merasa mengantuk sebenarnya. Harap-harap saja tak ada gangguan lain yang akan menghalau niat tidurnya Aster begitu keluar gerbang seperti anak tetangga yang selalu menunggu kepulangan dirinya di luar gerbang—Ah!

Benar juga!

Yuuya!

Yuuya pasti sedang menunggunya saat ini!

Ack! Sial! Kalau begini, Aster malah tak bisa tidur hingga malam! Ada saja ulah Yuuya yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur!

Bahkan ia baru menyadari kaki-kaki rampingnya sudah mencapai halaman sekolah, hanya kurang sepuluh meter lagi dari gerbang depan. Serius, Aster sama sekali tidak sadar! Mungkin karena terlalu tenggelam dalam khayalan semu kenikmatan nyenyaknya tidur hingga esok hari.

Remaja tersebut jadi galau sendiri. Harus ke mana dia? Memutar jauh lewat gerbang belakang dan mengitari jalan lebih jauh menuju rumah? Atau memaksakan diri melewati gerbang depan dan bertemu dengan biang onar?

Pilihan mana pun tak ada yang enak bagi Aster Phoenix yang tengah gundah di sela-sela rasa kantuknya.

Cih, sial. Apa yang harus dilakukannya kalau begini?

Bisa tidak Yuuya diganti dengan Om Yuushou? Tuh, seperti sosoknya yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang dan melambaikan tangan pada Aste—Eh?

Kelopak mata Aster naik-turun. Jemari mengucek.

Sosoknya tidak hilang. Masih setia pada posisinya. Bahkan disertai senyum menawan.

Kantuk mendadak enyah.

Darah seolah terpompa naik memenuhi kepala.

Hati berdegup.

OM?!

"Aster!"

Wah, bahkan beliau memanggilnya. Serius, itu asli. Bahkan kabar baiknya, tak ada tanda-tanda biang onar yang suka mengekor.

Rezeki nomplok ini namanya.

Langkah tegap maju, jalan!

Cepat-cepat kaki bergerak. Tak peduli irama, yang penting bergegas menghampiri pujaan hati. Wah, apa dewi fortuna sedang baik padanya, ya?

"O-om?"

"Yo. Kenapa rambutmu basah?" Telapak tangan besar menyambut, poni yang basah disentuh.

KYAH!

Hati Aster _doki-doki_. Entah mengapa perasaannya mendadak melayang. Akal sehat mencicit bak anak ayam.

Intinya, Aster sedang berbahagia.

"A-anu, aku tadi cuci muka sebelum keluar gedung," terang Aster terbata-bata.

Kepala Yuushou mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

"O-om sendiri kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Aster, sudah tentu dia penasaran.

"Baru pulang kerja. Lalu mendadak ingin bertemu teman lama yang pernah menjadi adik kelas Om, dia bekerja di _cafe Standart House_ ," jawab Yuushou, "lalu, karena tempatnya dekat dengan sekolahmu, Om terpikir sekalian mengajakmu. Kamu mau ikut?" tawar Yuushou.

JAWABANNYA SUDAH JELAS!

"Mau! Mau sekali!" Sahut Aster yang langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan begitu menyadari betapa terlalu antusias saking semangatnya ia menjawab. Di depan Om, pula! Memalukan sekali!

Suara kekeh tawa membuat rasa malu Aster makin menjadi-jadi.

"Anak muda memang selalu bersemangat kalau diajak ke _cafe_ , ya. Baiklah, ayo berangkat~" Yuushou berjalan duluan menuju arah _cafe Standart House_ berada. Aster mengikuti di belakangnya dengan tampang malu-malu dan kepala ditundukkan.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan. Yuushou sudah tentu berjalan seperti biasa. Aster berjalan dengan kepala setengah ditundukkan dan wajahnya memerah, malu-malu berjalan di samping Yuushou.

Kapan terakhir kali ia berjalan bersisian hanya dengan Yuushou? Seingatnya selalu ada Yuuya yang suka menjadi nyamuk. Berjalan di tengah dan tak membiarkan Aster dan Yuushou berjalan lebih dekat dari jarak yang bisa ditoleransi oleh Yuuya.

"Oh, ya, setelah ini bukannya kamu ada kerjaan?" Yuushou mendadak teringat Aster yang selalu bekerja sambilan sepulang sekolah.

Aster buru-buru menggeleng. "Nggak, kok. Pemilik kedai tempatku bekerja sedang ada acara di kota lain, jadi beliau meliburkan para karyawannya."

"Oh, begitu. Syukurlah," tutur Yuushou lega.

"Y-ya ..." Aster kembali menunduk.

Yuushou mengerutkan kening, bingung melihat Aster yang betah sedari tadi melihat jalanan melulu. Tangan dilayangkan, berhenti di bawah dagu tetangga sebelah rumahnya itu. Aster berkedip dua kali saat merasakan dorongan dari bawah dagunya.

"Kalau jalan, lihat ke depan. Jangan melihat ke bawah melulu. Nanti bisa menabrak orang, lho," canda Yuushou.

"!"

Aster kelabakan sendiri, mulutnya berkomat-kamit tak karuan. Yuushou menjadi geli melihatnya, lalu tertawa lepas. Kelakuan Aster menghibur sekali menurutnya.

"Ya, ampun, Aster~ kamu ini memang lucu, ya."

"T-tidak lucu, Om!"

"Ahahaha~ maaf, maaf."

Aster membuang muka. Wajahnya memerah padam. Alis menekuk. Bibir bawah dimajukan. Ngambek ceritanya, kesal dikerjai oleh Yuushou. Meski hati makin _doki-doki_ sebenarnya.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Yuushou menginterupsi. Mengalihkan perhatian Aster dari aksi ngambeknya. Kepala ditoleh, mengarahkan pandangannya pada bagian depan _cafe_ yang pernah dikunjungi Aster beberapa kali. Satu hal yang Aster tahu, juga menjadi ciri khas dari _cafe_ ini, karyawannya semua adalah laki-laki. Baik pelayan, koki, _barista_ , hingga _bartender_.

Akan tetapi cita rasa dari penganan hingga beragam likuid berbeda rasa dan warna namun berjenis sama benar-benar memberi kenangan yang khas di lidah. Aster jujur, suka berkunjung kemari.

"Ayo masuk."

Aster mengangguk.

 _Klining!_

"Selamat datang~"

Suara bel yang tergantung di pintu bergemerincing bersamaan dengan sapaan seorang butler yang menyambut kedatangan Yuushou dan Aster. Yuushou menutup pintu begitu Aster memasuki _cafe_. Bau semerbak dari kopi yang digiling dan dicampur air panas memenuhi rongga hidung, samar-samar bau kudapan yang dipanggang ikut tercium.

Walau pun sudah sering kemari, Aster tetap menyukai bau yang menjadi ujung tombak utama kharisma _cafe_. Di kepalanya sudah terbayang kue-kue dalam menu, juga beragam minuman yang membuat liur menetes.

"Selamat datang di _Standart House_. Untuk dua orang?" Seorang _butler_ muncul menghampiri mereka. Aster mengenalinya, _butler_ yang sering kali bekerja di balik _counter_ membuat kopi dengan _vacum_. Ini pertama kalinya Aster disambut olehnya, atau mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi sang _butler_ menyambut kedatangan pengunjung? Tidak tahu yang mana.

"Maaf, saya mencari Hoshiyomi dan Tokiyomi. Apakah mereka ada?" tanya Yuushou pada butler tersebut.

Sama sekali tak ada perubahan ekspresi pada _butler_ tersebut. "Mohon maaf, kedua pemilik cafe sedang tidak berada di tempat."

Walau kalimatnya sopan, nadanya sinis sekali. Ingin rasanya Aster protes pada pimpinan di sini.

Yuushou tampak kecewa. "Begitu, ya. Sayang sekali." Kepala bapak-bapak beranak satu itu menoleh ke arah Aster. "Tetapi karena sudah di sini, mungkin tak masalah menikmati secangkir kopi. Biar Om traktir, Aster."

"Hah?" Aster menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa bayar sendiri!" Tolak Aster lantang.

Seakan tak acuh, Yuushou mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada _butler_ tersebut. "Untuk dua orang. Ada meja dekat jendela?"

Kepala sang _butler_ ditunduk sejenak, "Silakan ikuti saya."

"Ayo, Aster." Telapak tangan Yuushou menangkap lengan Aster dan menariknya, mengikuti sang butler yang berjalan lebih dulu.

"T-tunggu, Om!"

Protes Aster sama sekali tidak didengar.

Pada akhirnya, Aster hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu juga kepala disandarkan di atas meja. Ia merasa sangat _Out Of Character_ sekali jika sudah berhadapan dengan Yuushou, akal sehatnya sendat tak mau jalan. Membuat Aster frustasi.

"Kamu ingin pesan apa, Aster?" tanya Yuushou, walau matanya masih sibuk memilah-milah menu yang akan dipesan.

"Apa pun yang kupesan akan Om bayar, 'kan ...?" Aster melirik dari sela-sela buku menu.

"Tentu saja, 'kan, Om yang mengajakmu." Yuushou menyahut santai. Mungkin dikiranya Aster berencana ingin memesan menu yang mahal, tetapi terlalu sungkan. Tak tahu bahwa isi pikiran Aster sudah semrawut, tak tahu mau pilih yang mana.

Apa pun menu yang dipilih, Aster bebas memilih. Astaga, justru hal ini membuat Aster jadi bingung sendiri! Aster tak mau salah pilih! Pilihannya haruslah berkharisma agar Yuushou kagum hingga memujinya!

Jangan terlalu berharap. Jatuhnya sakit.

"Ung ..., _croissant_ dan _original blend_ ," kata Aster setelah cukup lama berpikir keras. Dari pada bingung sendiri.

Mendadak, Aster merasakan pandangan menusuk dari _butler_ berambut hijau tua yang tengah menanti mencatat pesanan Aster dan Yuushou. Kepala ditoleh, dan mendapati tak ada perubahan dari ekspresi _butler_ tersebut. Apa hanya perasaannya saja ...?

"Wah, kebetulan sekali, Aster. Om juga mau pesan itu," celetuk Yuushou riang, "dua _original blend_ dan empat _croissant_."

APA?!

Aster shock. Mulutnya menganga dan alisnya menekuk. _Butler_ tersebut mencatatnya dengan cepat.

"Boleh saya ulangi pesanan Anda?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan gelengan kuat dari Aster dan anggukan singkat dari Yuushou. Dua sisi yang berlawanan. Si _butler_ memilih menuruti pelanggan yang lebih tua.

"Dua _original blend_ dan empat _croissant_." Butler tersebut membaca tulisan pada notes kecilnya. "Terima kasih atas pesanannya. Silakan ditunggu sebentar."

Dengan itu, _butler_ tersebut berlalu dari meja kedua tetangga beda usia.

"Om tidak menyangka pesanan kita sama," tutur Yuushou.

"Ya, Om ... Aku juga nggak nyangka ...," tukas Aster frustasi.

Demi kukang unyu! Bagaimana bisa pilihannya yang asal-asalan itu bisa sama dengan Yuushou?! Oh, oh, mukzizat apa ini?! Aster shock sekali! Rambutnya diremas dengan kedua tangan dan kepala ditundukkan hingga hidungnya menyentuh meja.

"Jangan diacak begitu, Aster." Tangan Yuushou diangkat, menepuk kepala Aster. "Nanti tidak rapi lagi," lanjutnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya mengelus rambut Aster yang halus, tak hirau walau bersentuhan dengan tangan Aster.

Kyuuuuun~

Wajah Aster memerah drastis. Mukanya terasa panas. Jantungnya berdegup. Hatinya sungguh gugup dan malu sekali. Wahai, Om Ganteng, jangan lakukan itu pada Aster. Aster bisa terkena serangan jantung beneran nanti.

"B-biar saja!" Aster membalas sok ketus. Sungguh, Aster tak jujur sama sekali.

"Jangan marah begitu."

"Aku nggak marah!"

Jangan salahkan Yuushou yang tertawa lagi. Aster membuang muka, jengkel sendiri. Dikerjai Yuushou tidak bisa dibilang bagus dan tidak bisa dibilang tidak bagus. Di satu sisi Aster senang, di satu sisi Aster jengkel sendiri.

"Hachim!"

"Ng?" Aster mengangkat sebelah alis. "Pilek, Om?"

"Nggak." Yuushou mengambil tisu dan mengusap hidungnya. "Om nggak sakit. Sehat saja, kok. Nggak tahu kenapa bersin sendiri."

"Ada yang ngomongin Om kali," celetuk Aster.

"Mungkin?"

Mungkin ada yang mengutuk Yuushou di gerbang sekolah lantaran tak mendapati sosok pujaan hati.

"Maaf telah menunggu. Silakan dinikmati, _original blend_ dan _croissant_."

Dua cangkir kopi dihidangkan di depan Yuushou dan Aster, disertai segelas kecil air mineral ditambah es batu, terakhir sepiring _croissant_ yang masih hangat dan menyebarkan harum khas roti yang dipanggang dalam oven panas.

"Wah ..." Mata Aster menerawang, takjub melihat roti yang tampak bersinar karena _dorure_. Aromanya pun tampak menggoda. Pasti roti sangatlah enak.

Siapa yang membuatnya? _Butler_ yang mana? Apa Aster pernah melihatnya? Ah, Aster jadi penasaran pada siapa yang membuat kudapan-kudapan di cafe ini.

Yuushou memulai dengan menikmati kopinya, _likuid_ hitam dihirup perlahan-lahan. Ah ..., nikmatnya. Rasa yang ringan dan menenangkan, rasa kopi campur asli racikan _cafe Standart House_.

Aster sendiri memulai dengan menggigit bagian ujung roti croissant yang renyah dan gurih. Hm~ adonannya ..., adonan roti membangkitkan rasa manis alami dari tepung gandum. Teksturnya terasa lembut dan nyaman disentuh.

Sepertinya koki yang membuat menguleni adonan dengan air panas, membiarkannya selama seharian, lalu difermentasikan. Adonannya akan matang dan menarik keluar rasa manis dari gandum.

Memang cocok menjadi jamuan _cafe_ ternama.

Tak sadar, Aster memakannya dengan lahap hingga butiran remah-remah roti menempel di sekitar mulutnya. Yuushou memperhatikan itu. Bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Tangannya diangkat, jemari menjepit salah satu remah di pipi Aster.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Cara makanmu seperti Yuuya," kata beliau seraya menyuap remah roti itu ke mulutnya.

DOR!

Asap keluar dari kepala Aster. Darah mengalir ke kepala hingga menyerupai tomat matang. Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.

Kyah! Apa yang Om lakukan?! Apa itu namanya?! Apa istilahnya?! Memakan remah dari sisi mulut?! Bukannya itu biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih?! Pasangan yang sedang kencan, lho! Mereka cuma tetangga! Cuma jalan-jalan ke _cafe_ antar tetangga! Cuma itu! Tak lebih!

"Ndxmfcffhfjgstjr ...!" Mulut Aster komat-kamit lagi. Akal sehatnya meledak tak karu-karuan. Salahkan Om atas apa yang terjadi!

Lain kali jika diajak ke _cafe_ lagi, mungkin Aster akan meminta menunggu Yuuya saja. Tak sanggup mendapat tembakan imajiner terus-menerus dari perlakuan Yuushou padanya.

Ini terakhir kalinya Aster berduaan dengan Yuushou di _cafe_. Sumpah, Aster tak mau lagi. Biar saja kesempatan berduaan hilang, yang penting dia tetap waras! Gejala dihujam tombak cinta hanya membuatnya frustasi sendiri.

Aster bersumpah dalam hati.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
